


In what universe?

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Miscommunication, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: It'd never occurred to Megamind that there was any situation where she looked at him and said "Yes, Please."  It just wasn't something that was possible.There was never a moment for Roxanne when she thought "Yea, He wants me."  It was all just bluster and show, right?Megamind messing with probability was -probably- a bad idea.





	1. Looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord peeps...
> 
> I've been on a binge. I read then I write a bunch then I read a bunch... So random or thematic stories seem to be gnawing at me. Got this idea off of a line in one of Set's stories but I couldn't even tell you which story it's in or what exactly it was.
> 
> But pretty much the idea was what if very suddenly Roxanne believed that they had been dating? What if she -had- said yes to him... And now, a Megamind that hasn't had the lead up has an amorous Miss Ritchi expecting hugs and stuff from him?
> 
> Then my brain goes "Ooo! Format it funny!"
> 
> I hope it shows and works out pretty ok for everyone... cus I know it's gonna be confusing as FFFFFF if the formatting doesn't take...

They had been sleeping.

Megamind was just starting to wake.

Roxanne was just starting to wake.

His body pillow was feeling exceptionally heavy and warm and evil God in evil heaven he didn't want to be waking up. Right now, with his pillow draped heavily along him he could ignore the horrible failure that was yesterday. He'd been so very sure that the probability beam would make Metro Moron vulnerable to _something_! There was no reason, _what so ever_ , that it was the most probable thing for anyone to be so completely invulnerable.

Roxanne's pillow was pleasantly firm and warm and she did _not_ want to go to work today. There were only two things she wanted to do less than go to work, one of which was get a root canal and the other was live yesterday over again. Yesterday had been a _disaster_ in new and interesting ways. Not only had Megamind's plot not worked... He'd gotten really very hurt when Wayne smashed his new gun thing. His hand caught between two unforgiving palms, causing him to actually _cry out_.

Megamind tried to fall back asleep, it was a horribly impossible task at the moment. His shoulder was apparently in a poor position so his fingers were numb which was more than a little annoying even if it meant he couldn't feel any of the damage from yesterday. But he needed to do damage control. Both in the city to clean up the mess the battle had made but also to his reputation among the underworld and inside his lair. It was so common a thing it should have been on his daily to do list.

He started to lift out of bed.

She really just wanted to go back to sleep but the news doesn't report it's self... not yet anyway. Soon with smart phones and the internet she'd be totally phased out. Hopefully that wouldn't happen until she was already working on retiring. Even so, she really just wanted five more minutes. And maybe she could have them, she hadn't heard her alarm... Yea, she could take five more minutes. She nuzzled into her pillow, happy with her decision.

Her pillow moved of it's own volition.

They were very much so awake now.

Megamind kept himself from screaming as he opened his eyes only by pure will. There was a _head_ covered in brown spunky hair on his shoulder and that's why his hand was asleep because of the weight of a _human head_ on him, cutting off circulation. He felt fingers slide across his middle and hook around his bare torso, pulling him closer to her body. It was _her_ as well because he could feel her plump breasts on his side and _wow_. Not something he would have ever thought he was going to feel. Not at all! Had... Had he picked up a hooker? Had he gotten drunk last night and made some incredibly bad choices?

He was pretty sure the answer was no, he would have at least remembered the drinking part of that... Remembered that he had chosen to try and drown himself in poison. There is a little moan from the body next to him and he wriggled his fingers to try and decipher where they were and they were on her hip. He just now noticed it under the pins and needles. His hand was on her bare hip... _**BARE HIP**_! Oh... The universe is somehow more cruel than he'd ever known... How did he end up in his bed (And it is _his_ bed) with a hooker and no memory of it? He's never... _Ever_... even thought of employing one of the sex workers!

Did one take it upon herself?

_Was that a thing?!?_

Moving pillow!

Roxanne has woken up next to guys she wasn't planning on waking up next to before but that usually involves incredibly bad decision making or an actual relationship. She kept her eyes firmly closed, not wanting to look and see anything... Who knows if he's wearing _clothes_. Who knows _who he was_... She groaned to herself. Wow Roxie. Just wow girl. How did you manage this shit?

She silently searched her memory but being that she went to bed in _her_ bed _alone_ and she’s very sure of this fact, Roxanne came up totally blank. Maybe if she just pretended to be asleep he'd get the hint and leave before... Wait... She doesn't have satin sheets on her bed... Oh god she's the one who's supposed to have left! And she doesn't even know where she is!! Oh fuck fuck fuck!!!!

She pretended to be asleep for a bit longer and felt his fingers dance along her hip and it's so familiar and somehow affectionate that she sort of wishes that she knew the guy. He must still be asleep, dreaming of who he _should_ be in bed with and caressing her lovingly.

“Good morning love.”

Roxanne...

It's Roxanne's voice and she's kissing his chest and humming low in her throat and yawning like nothing was wrong!

EVERYTHING IS WRONG!

How did she get here? How is it she's in his bed naked?! Oh fuck... _He’s naked too_!! Her soft little hand was pressed into his side and he's about to have a god damn panic attack.

“Hun... Megamind?? Sweety wake up! Hun!!” There’s panic in her voice and she's leaning up and gripping him trying to get him to look in her face. “Megs... Syx... SYX! _Look at me_... You're **ok**. _I'm here_!” When he finally let his eyes connect with hers after having flung them around the room, trying to decipher what was going on, how this was happening she calmed some. “You awake now? Were you having a nightmare?” She asked and he just stammered at her. She frowns and pets his face.

“Shhh... You'll be ok once you get awake... Do you want me to call Minion?” Her voice was soft and gentle. Caring.

“Wake up sleepy head... You've got work my love...”

Megamind's voice drifts over her and her eyes spring open even after she'd been trying so valiantly to keep them closed. And the chest she was laying on was _blue_ and there's a soft bare _blue_ hand (a left hand) coming across to touch her, to wake her up and she's gone totally solid with panic.

There's a ring. It's on his middle finger (of all places?) and it looks like the ring her dad gave her that she used to wear on her thumb in high school. How can this be? He's calling her love and wearing _that_ ring... Are... Are they in a relationship?! A _serious_ relationship. Because she treasures that ring in ways that may well be unhealthy.

“Love? Love are you ok?”

He asked and he's sitting up, shaking her and there's a tint of panic in his voice, one he usually reserves for plans going dangerously wrong and it usually precludes him “accidentally” shutting down a malfunctioning something or other. Careful fingers check on her as her breath comes too quick. She realizes late, far too late... _She's naked_ and _he's naked_. WhyAreTheyNaked? GodHelpHer! _**HolyShit**_!

“MINION! Help!”

There was _panic_ , Minion heard it and came trundling into the bedroom.

“Minion!” Megamind shouted at his oldest friend who's eyes nearly fall out of his head and he spun immediately around in his head case so his back was to the scene he came upon. Megamind was trying to keep poor Roxanne covered, she doesn't need _more_ people seeing her like this. Confused and maybe drugged? Were they both drugged? Has his Lair been compromised?

“I'm sorry Sir I didn't... Should I have washed Miss Ritchie's clothes Sir?” There was a tiny hint of hurt and exasperation in Minion's voice. Roxanne let out a confused noise. “Minion... Are you... Mad at me? He had a nightmare... I... Don't understand...” She sounded so lost, actually quite hurt.

Megamind moved to clutch the blanket between them, separate the sheet from the comforter so that they can each be covered _separately_. “Where...” She snatches his left hand particularly suddenly and made a noise of... perhaps rage? “Why would you take it off! You know how much... Move your narrow buns, it's probably... Megs Move...” She slides her hand under his body and doesn't seem to think there’s anything wrong with her sliding her hand under his rump, looking for a non existent ring.

“What ring!?! What! MISS RITCHI!” He yelped when she tried to throw the blankets back to search more thoroughly. “Don't you _Dare_ Miss Ritchi me! That is my _father's_ ring! You know it means... Is it on the nightstand? Hun! Why would you take it off! It's not like...” Her voice dipped as she bullied him towards the nightstand, (shoving him nearly off the bed) that was on “his” side of his bed, trying to find this ring. She glanced over her shoulder then looked in his eyes, her voice very low.

She wasn't even trying to keep the blanket up! Her supple breasts bounced with every push and it took every ounce of his bodily control to not stare at her nude torso like a simpering ape. She had freckles across her chest and she had a gently soft belly. And if she didn't stop moving he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from seeing her hips and... Even through her trying to push him he kept trying to lift the blanket back up over her but she didn't even seem to notice how totally naked she was!

“You don't have to _take it off_ while... I mean... When we... _You know_... You use your _right_ hand most... most times...” There was a strain in her eyes, the “you know” was something he didn't understand. He was right handed... but... When he wasn't getting it she made a motion with her own right hand, cupped and two fingers curled upwards, hiding the motion with her body... what would he do to her that required that sort of hand motion?

He fell out of the bed in shock trying to scamper away from her when he got the hint.

“Sir? Ma'am?” The mech came trundling in but was careful to avert his fishy face as he stormed into the room. “Something's wrong! She's non responsive... Gasping, heart rate elevated... Get me the trauma bag from the med room!” Minion was just as quickly out of the room as he'd come in.

And Megamind was trying to get her to lay down, trying to gently peel back the blanket she'd clutched to herself so tightly. “Roxanne... Let go of the blanket love... I need to check...” He let out a horrified little noise at her scooting away from him. “Ok... If you'd just... C'mon... Say something... _Anything_...”

He looked so very hurt. So very desperate and she was only able to choke out a few noises at him which made the little line between his brows multiply and the tension in his body double. His hands floated towards her but she just...

“We're... _Naked_!”

Ok that wasn't what she wanted to blurt out right then... And it only seemed to compound his confused pain. “Yeah... I mean... we didn't put our... clothes back on after last night... I... I don't know why that has you so panicked...” He carefully set the back of his hand against her head and she could feel the shake in it as he tried to gauge her temperature.

“Do... You need me to put oh clothes? I can if you...” He was so worried, so confused and there was a horrible undercurrent of hurt in his voice. She wanted to fling her legs off the bed and run, take the blanket with her the whole way... but if she was in the lair... If she was in the lair they were in the industrial district.

He shimmied further from her, let out a heaving sigh then slid his legs out of the bed. His long back exposed to her... His long elegant spine delicately pushing up against his skin, sharp shoulders pressing out at the blades... the very top of his tight little ass peeking out at her as he curled over and reached for something... She watched one leg, then the other go into a pair of black silk boxers...

Then he stood up and she choked on her tongue.

She tried to pull her eyes away as he whipped around, boxers still on his thighs but the taunt yet soft planes of his belly terminated into the v of his hips, her eyes grazing quickly across him as he pulled his shorts up... She clamped her hand over her eyes far too late and he made another noise of hurt.

“Did I do something _wrong_ last night?”

“What the hell do you think happened last night?!”

Megamind had just barely managed to take the blanket with him, just the corner covering his alien body from the one person he had hoped would never see him at less than his best. If there was anyone in this world he didn't want to be seen naked and confused in front of, it was Roxanne Ritchi. She was the smartest human he had ever had the pleasure of meeting and this was so utterly out of character for her he worried for her. Clearly someone had drugged her and she was confused.

“We... You and I...” She stammered, worried then her voice turned scandalized. “Hun we fooled around last night?” Trying to apparently remind him of something that didn't happen. “Roxanne! At what point after your boyfriend destroyed the probability gun did _**you**_ and _**I**_ have some **world** **altering** _revelation_ that ended with us _in_ _bed together_?”

Her face fell to confused anger. “We’ve been dating for _six months_. What the hell is wrong with you!?! I gave you my father’s ring! We were talking about getting engaged _just last night_ … If you’re getting cold feet… this is _not_ the way to tell me Megamind.” Megamind looked up at Minion and the Fish was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The pair shared a silent conversation about their befuddlement.

Megamind looked like she shot him.

Minion showed up with the “trauma bag” and Megamind just stood there, hand clutched to his chest, looking at her with this horribly wounded look. “Ma’am… If I could… Maybe draw some blood?” Minion edged gently closer to her, like she was injured and wild, like this wasn’t all wrong. Megamind was backing up and startled when he hit the small desk in the room with the back of his thighs.

She let Minion manipulate her, let him move her slightly so that he could draw some blood as he spoke soothingly to her, checked her head and then moved the blanket off her back. Megamind just watched with this horribly hollow look in his eyes. She’d only recently realized how Megamind getting hurt was the thing she hated the most about him being a villain.

“Sir?! Sir her scar...”

It snapped both of them out of their silence. “Scar?” She asked and he scrambled to that side of the bed while she tried to look over her shoulder at her back where Minion was trying to push her forward. “It’s totally gone… Like it was never there sir!” Suddenly they were both pawing her back, pulling at the skin and while she wanted to object she felt like maybe she shouldn’t, like maybe something _really was_ going on if they were both so sure…

“Whu… I saw it _last night_ Minion! How could it… It’s just gone… Roxanne Darling… Would you be willing to put up with some xrays for me?” His voice halted strangely and she could almost hear tears on the edge of it. “I… Suppose?” He leaned in and kissed her shoulder like it was habit, only jolting back when she made a little strangled noise at the contact.

It wasn’t that it was bad it was just… So utterly unexpected!

Megamind had always kept his distance, never getting too close. This affectionate Megamind that touched her and told her he loved her and called her pet names… she didn’t know what to do with that!

She loved it.

That sent a second jolt through her spine and made him give a strange little hiccup. He wrapped the sheet around her and lifted her out of the bed. “I… can walk you know.” He gave a fond little smile and nodded while he lifted her with practiced ease. “Force of habit Lll… Roxanne.”

“Sir… Sir she’s got…” Minion Gave him a look that had Megamind forgetting his nudity and scampering over to that side of the bed. Megamind saw the huge swath of scar across her spine, suddenly aware of how her legs had been mostly still this whole time. “Roxanne… What is _that_?” She made a little choked noise. “It’s… You really don’t remember? It’s where Wayne crippled me. God how… how could you _forget_?”

He shook his head at her for a long moment. “Ok… Roxanne… I need you to talk to me as though you just met me.”

“Explain what you’re doing and looking for like I am not the one it happened to.”

“Eight months ago.”

“Mid plot something went wrong. Wayne seemed to loose control.”

“You were hit with some of the debris that went flying.”

“I blacked out from pain.”

“It severe your spine.”

“There was so much panic.”

“You got me to the hospital.”

“You weren’t going to make it.”

“You blackmailed the best surgeons in the world.”

“I invented a new sort of spinal graft.”

“Wayne couldn’t handle what had happened.”

“We started dating while I was going through therapy.”

“I gave up villainy for you.”

“I was able to get out of the wheel chair last month.”

“You went back to work last week.”

“We sort of proposed to each other last night.”

“Roxanne I need you to trust me.” She frowned at him over her shoulder as he had been inspecting her back in a way _his_ Roxanne would probably never allow. Because this wasn’t the Roxanne Ritchi he knew. “I… I do trust you love...” She said it with such honesty that it hurt his heart. He’d never expected her to ever even look at him, hadn’t even really thought to want her to but now… Now he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her until he passed out. He wanted to hold her and love her because this was apparently something _possible_. Even if it wasn't _his_ reality.

She just had to be paralyzed from the chest down for it to happen.

Because of course it would take a life altering calamity for her to see him as anything other than the blue alien freak that kidnapped her on a weekly basis. It stung at his soul to know that this Roxanne loved some other him, some better him. His hand still hurt from where Wayne smashed it yesterday, gun still in hand. He could still remember Roxanne’s chair being thrown back from the clap and resultant explosion. She’d been knocked back against the leaking probability generator…

Fuck.

Of course it was his fault.

“I need you to call out from work… tell them you have a horrible flu or some such, something that will keep you out for a few days… Three or more preferably… Don’t say anything about me… just that you’re sick.” Minion handed her a burner phone they kept around. She nodded and dialed work, She made her voice scratchy and played up a cough. She claimed she was on the cusp of loosing her voice. She wrinkled her nose violently. “No, tell Hal to stay away.” She hung up and looked up at him. “I still work with _Hal_???”

He’d always assumed that she would save that sort of venom for him.

“So… I’m not supposed to be able to walk without assistance?” He nodded over her as he got her to stretch out comfortably on a table. “Not for another six months while your spine gets used to being used again. Needed to be sure there’s no swelling or infection.” His hands were practiced as any doctor as he gently shifted her hips to straighten her spine. He was totally professional as if she wasn’t naked under a sheet from his bed in the lair.

He pulled down an arm thing that reminded her of the lights the dentist used to look in your mouth but he looked through the back of it at her. “I can’t believe it. Not a single mark...” He murmured to himself and she glanced over at it. “You don’t have to develop the xray? Did you make it digital?” He blinked, looked up at her then grinned, a moment of his usual bravado showing through. “No, I… The radiation from xrays can build up over time. With how many you had to have I decided to invent a new sort of imaging system. It’s more like an ultrasound. But clearer. Can image bones or tissue separately.”

She murmured her shock to him. “I couldn’t have you developing cancer because of me...” He said it softly and she… He _really_ loved her. “Wait… You said I went back to work...” He nodded and chewed his lip which… was really unfairly cute and sorta sexy as he stood there in his underpants with his hand brazenly on his hip while the other laid on his lips. “You’ll have to call out of work. A simple slip would be enough.”

Minion passed him a phone and he hit a number. It looked suspiciously like her phone. “Mr Smith? Yes, hello. No I’m sorry, we had… No Miss Ritchi is going to be fine, we just had a little slip in the shower this morning. Yes. You guessed it. She’s a spit fire. Thanks Bob. Yea. Probably. Yea she hates the wheelchair but when it’s what’s best...” He trailed off and finished the call.

“You’re on first name basis with my boss?” She asked and he shrugged. “I saved his star reporter from death and gave him the exclusive of a lifetime… Not to mention the whole _Hal_ thing.” When he said her camera man’s name he said it with such vitriol that she had to sort of shift under his hands that were feeling her spine gently, massaging any tight muscles and she guessed this was something he wasn’t really doing consciously, something he did so often it was auto pilot.

“Hal thing?” His hands jolted back suddenly and she wrapped the blanket around herself to sit up and look at him. His eyes went wide and then he gulped audibly. “I’m… Sorry I’m just...” She smiled and shook her head. She didn't want him feeling guilty, he wasn't seeing _her_. “Felt great. What happened with Hal?” He sighed, in apparent relief that she wasn't upset with him putting his hands on her.

“He… Was caught trying to… To drug you. Turns out you weren’t the first.” Roxanne couldn’t help but gasp at that, even with the hesitant but frustrated way he said it. She knew Hal was a bit of a creep but she’d always thought of him as a sort of harmless creep, just a guy who didn’t really understand social limits and had to be reminded… And as she was sort of coming to gather, this Hal wasn’t the Hal she knew. But maybe he was still mostly the Hal she knew?


	2. Through the glass

“Hun… I mean… Sorry, _Megamind_ … I… Kinda have to pee...”

He blinked for a moment then jolted back. “Oh! Sorry Miss Ri…” She scowled at him and he couldn’t help but wither slightly under her glare. “Roxanne?” When her face lightened he nodded and continued. “I’m sorry we can get out of...” Her face crumpled again. “Megamind… I don’t… I can’t walk _that far_ unassisted... You... You normally… Um… Carry me...” He blinked at her for a long moment and she sort of wilted.

“Miss Ritchi perhaps…” Minion started but she let out a little pained noise. “All this “Miss” stuff makes me feel like you guys are mad at me!” She sort of twisted away from them and whimpered, her legs curling weakly up towards her and he just had to try to help. “ _Roxanne_.” He stressed her name towards Minion who shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll carry you to the bathroom but… None of that has happened around _me_ me… I don’t know what you need so please be very _direct_ in what you need help with...”

She took a chattering breath and rubbed her nose even if she hadn’t started crying it was a near thing. “You have… You usually carry me, bridal style?” She used her hands to help her legs straighten and he had to wonder how functional her legs really were. He’d put on his boxers and she’d pulled the blanket up around her body. He carefully wrapped it around her back and she eased into his first arm. With his arm behind her she pulled her legs up and he dipped his free arm under her knees.

She let out a little hum of approval and he lifted her carefully. This Roxanne had been damaged and needed to be treated with care. He didn’t doubt she was just as strong willed as he was used to but right now he could feel how much lighter she was. This Roxanne was a good ten pounds lighter. He made his way carefully to the bathroom and she nodded. He set her on her feet and didn’t let go right away. She gave him a strange little smile. “You’re not my Syx… But you’re wonderful.” She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and moved carefully along the few steps to the wall to get to the toilet. He was quick to turn his back and wait for instructions.

She laughed at him, it was sweet and gentle and it sort of killed him to hear her laugh like that at him. “Go on. Step outside. I’ll call when I’m done.”

Roxanne sat at the breakfast table and nibbled on the third crepe that Minion had put in front of her. He was preening at the fact that she’d eaten two without issue. Apparently he was used to her not eating much at all. It wasn't hard to believe when she'd been unable to eat much if she was paralyzed. Was probably a good thing that way she didn't gain all kinds of weight...

Megamind on the other hand wasn't eating too much either, in spite of Minion's coaching. He seemed lost in thought. Probably working on how to get _his_ Roxanne back.

God this was weird.

And it felt so fucking nice to be loved. Even if it wasn't _really_ her he saw when he looked at her, the feeling of being loved so devoutly was... Horribly addictive. As much as she would never had thought this was something she wanted... Megamind was so kind. So sweet. He gripped her hand absently a few times while he was scrawling in the strawberry sauce on his plate. It was such an easy, comfortable sort of closeness.

Dating for six months.

She watched him take a drink of his coffee and then set it down. He turned towards her and automatically started to arrange her like he would pick her up then his hands flew back form her. He fell back into his chair and winced his eyes closed, hands up and breath coming in fast little pants. “Sorry... Sorry. I... I keep forgetting...” She can't help wanting to comfort him, even if it feels sort of wrong and very totally off script to reach out to him.

“I think I get it... But thank you for trying to remember.” She offered him and he relaxed enough to clamp his hands over his face. Then he sort of crumpled, his elbows hit his knees and she can't help but bite her lip watching him _break_. Because he was definitely breaking. Just as she and Minion started to move to comfort him he stood so fast the chair went flying and he stormed away, leaving her and Minion looking at each other.

“I'm sorry Ma'am...” He offered quietly, seeing the disconcerted look on her face. “You... You take up most of his mental space... You did even before the accident. But... When Metro Man disappeared and he decided to give up villainy, you sort of... filled the spaces those things usually took up.” She looked after him and frowned.

“Is he really that dependent on _Me_?”

Minion laughed at that idea. “No, it's just... He has so much energy? What used to be used towards making robots or trying to defeat Metro Man is now put towards learning and developing medical technology and caring for you.” Minion was bustling around the kitchen area and Brain bots were swirling, entertaining themselves, off behind him. “But he is very... Devoted. He loved _You_ long before he even realized it. He also feels responsible for your injury... so... I'm sure that is causing him issues at the moment as well.”

She nodded and stood which, even Minion seemed to forget for a moment that she was fine and then came to himself abruptly. “I suppose it's been... what Eight months? I can't say it's surprising that you two have a hard time adjusting to me not needing help with everything from the chest down.” Minion nodded in agreement and then seemed to pointedly pull his eyes away from her.

Megamind stormed back in.

“I'm going to figure out what happened and send you back.”

There was an array of tests, a long day turning into a long night. Puzzle pieces slowly falling into place. He worked as a man possessed, trying to find a way to locate the right Roxanne and switch this Roxanne with the correct one.

If there was a version of him that had earned her, he wanted that version to have her.

He needed _his_ Roxanne, and pity to the version of him that had her.

So even when she voiced her concern at him working into the night he kept trying. Kept looking, learning, researching. He fought through the road blocks he found and tried so very hard. He'd dealt with that gun, the probability gun. The generator splashing it's contents on her...

When the gun exploded.

When he was trying to fix her back.

So it was the key. She'd said it'd splashed on her, it had to be the link between one probability and the other. It'd splashed on her back.

While she was tied to the chair.

When she was limp on the table

So if he could just create a probability window, one that connected this reality to that one? But how do you test _probability_?

It consumed him for a pair of days until, cackling he managed to get a tiny window open and saw himself in the other side of the mirror like space.

The other him had a ring on his middle finger.

The other him looked haunted back at him.

“Ollo...”

hearing his own voice come from another body was uncomfortable at best.

“I think you have my Miss Ritchi...”

“You've got my Roxy...”

They let loose an uncomfortable, shocked laugh.

The other him looked so determined, strung like a man on a mission. His eyes were hard, as if he'd keep the woman of his dreams from _himself_. Like she’d allow him to keep her for himself. As if he’d willingly deny Miss Ritchi anything for his own benefit. Like it didn’t give him hope that another him had won her heart...

He could see his own desperation. He could see the lines of the world weighing on the other him. Even if he knew that there was no reason for this other him to return his Roxanne to him, he knew that the man would. Even if that meant loosing everything, this version of him was still just like him. He'd do what was right without thinking about how right it really was.

They put their hand to the surface of probability. Their fingers slid across it like glass until their fingers came together and then their flesh sunk into the other. “Can we pass through ourselves?” They asked themselves.

Their hand stopped abruptly when the ring came to the surface.

It was the only difference and it hit the glimmering surface of probability like there was a solid barrier. They couldn't help but wonder at that. Searched themselves and the other them for some other difference.

His right hand. The one that had the gun... even if the cast was off it was still injured.

She'd said he was hurt, his right hand, and she was right, it was scabbed and maybe scarred.

The right hand came up tentatively. They pressed their fingers to the surface and sunk towards the other easily. The scabs and scarring passed through to the other like water, yet the ring had stopped...

“The gun didn't blow up for you...”

“No... there was no reason for it to...”

They pulled back.

“It needs to be bigger...”

“Big enough to pass her through.”

They nodded. Dimensions were decided and they closed the space, conserved what they could.

“Roxanne...” He'd grown used to calling her Roxanne, couldn't call her Roxy, _his_ Roxanne hated the nickname, he'd heard her correct Metro Man several times. “Mmm?” She questioned back, none too far away in his rolling office chair of evil, which was unofficially now her chair. They would move it around the lair for her and she would smile and giggle when Minion would spin her. It made his heart light to hear her giggle. Who would have ever thought he or his henchfish could make her giggle?

“I... I'm going to be sending you back tonight...” He felt his voice go soft and sort of jagged in his throat. Like the air was full of nails. She looked up from the small puzzle she was doing on her lap and blinked at him. “I... You're sure you can send me back?” He nodded, not trusting his voice and she smiled a soft, strange sort of smile. “Will... _You_ be ok?”

There was a strange sort of choked laugh that came out of him and he looked at his near constant companion for the last few days and felt his eyes burn. “I... I'll be ok. But I have to get you back in the right arms... The... The arms that deserve you...” She held her hand out to him and he still couldn't believe that any version of Roxanne wanted him to reach out and take her hand, that she looked to him for comfort.

“I can't keep you away from him. I have to give you back... I... _I_ don't deserve you.”

She made a noise, a little shushing noise and kissed the backs of his fingers where they laid over her palm.

“We are a go in ten minutes.”

She shifted uncomfortably where she was. He had just gotten indistinctly harder each day. Each night she slept in his bed alone as he worked. Each day she saw him sort of break when he saw her walking on her own. It was such a heartbreaking thing, especially the first day when he'd forget she wasn't _her_ and his brain claimed she'd made some sort of miracle recovery.

She knew that he barely brushed past her because he couldn't handle it. That first day, when he'd been off in his own little world he'd lean over to kiss her or touch her and then pull back like she was on fire. Every time it sort of broke her heart for him.

Even if she sort of loved that he reached over and actually kissed her forehead once.

His version of her was a lucky... lucky woman. Not only had she narrowly dodged death but she got _this_ Megamind... A man who loved her with his whole self, who missed her like nothing else. He was always there for meals, even if he couldn't concentrate enough to eat. He'd managed to explain what was happening over meals, little bits of things that she understood and he talked with his hands and fork while he got lost in what was on his big blue mind.

“So... Have you and... _You_ talked about everything? Like... are there...” He winced suddenly, looking sort of at her.

“I'll have to take my ring... Your dad's... The ring will have to come off, I can't reach through with it on...” She frowned at that, it seemed kind of strange...

“Why can't you...”

“Material objects can't pass through if they don't pass from both sides at the same time. We ran some tests... Left hand to left hand, even if it seems mirrored. My right and his right would phase through the other, but left to right wouldn't...” He paused for a moment as they finished the miming he had shown her. “I wear the ring you gave me on my left hand... When I tried to push that hand through, the ring caught because _he_ doesn't wear it.”

She nodded, slowly absorbing the information. It was some strange sort of mirror? She looked at her own hands. Her left still seemed to be her left... He wore the ring on his “left” hand and it was his actual left hand. Weird.

It was almost time.

Roxanne sat in the chair, watching the space he'd made excitedly. It was large enough for him to walk through if need be. As the mirror like surface of the machine shimmered to life he saw himself and Roxanne. On the other side she grasped his elbow and clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes focusing on his injured hand.

She turned to the other him and he said something softly to her, something he couldn't hear across the way. Her eyes settled on herself and she smiled at herself. The Roxanne sitting next to him, blanket on her lap because the lair was cold, chuckled and studdied herself. “It's strange to see myself standing unassisted...”

He gave a little humorless huff and reached down to carefully pick her up. “Lets get you back to me. The _right_ me.” She wrapped her arm around him as he pushed the blanket to the floor and held her delicately. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled herself close to his face. She kissed his cheek and he could hear the startled noise across the distance. “Thank you. Sssss.” It warmed him more than he'd like to admit and he took a stumbling moment, trying to remember how to walk. Her reminded himself that he needed to actually put her through, give her back to himself.

“Seventy percent power, all stable.”

He took the ring off, putting it in a pocket and wrapped his arm around her. Around the woman he didn't love so he could get the one he did love back. It shouldn't have hurt so much to see the other her kiss Megamind on the cheek like it was nothing. Like it was _normal_ to be affectionate to him. To think, if she'd just have played along she could have had that with this him. Well for a few minutes.

He scooped her up and they stepped towards each other. She shifted in his arms to be even with herself. It was a strange feeling, as she reached out and touched herself, passing through the glass like surface... Until it came up to her shoulder and it suddenly felt like real glass...

“I don't...” She could hear herself say and then the Megamind that had her sort of panicked, trying to push a little harder. “No...” he hissed, pulling back and setting her on her feet while he rushed towards the surface to touch the other her. She let out a little sob at the space being solid.

“The ring... _Our clothes!_ They aren't the same clothes! It stopped at our sleeves!” The other her looked over and blinked then turned to her Megemind and then to the sheet. “All my clothes are custom made by Minion... Get me the sheet... Me! Go get the sheet off the bed! The black one!” Roxanne knew what was happening but couldn't believe it. Minion met her half way, having run off the second the she'd made the realization about the clothes.

The sheet in hand she came back and then gulped, looking at not just one, but two Megamind's, one of which with his hand over his eyes as he steadied the other her as she wrapped the blanket around herself, the other had his eyes pinned on her as she tottered and wobbled, trying to shimmy her panties down, out of the blanket. He was hissing long swooping words out at her, looked like he was about to try and break through the not really glass between them.

When she met her own eyes through the shimmery surface. “Well... Time for you to strip too...” His eyes fell on her, looking at her with trepidation, wanting this to happen quickly as she saw the other him (her version of Megamind) peek around then lifted her up, murmuring about not letting her get too tired. Roxanne felt herself go red at all the eyes waiting for her to strip.

“ _Boys_... Eyes closed! That version isn't used to being naked around you!” The other her scolded them and her Megamind's eyes caught hers and he snapped them closed. The Megamind on this side of the glass just turned his back to her, watching the other version of her with tragically wrapped attention. She couldn't help but ask a question of herself.

“Why are they used to you being naked?” She laughed at herself from Megamind's arms. “I'm paralyzed... They've had to wash me a few times... Minion and Megs help me in the shower, the bathroom... To make sure I don't fall... A fall could kill me until everything is more healed.” Talking to herself is a really weird feeling but she is able to get down to her underwear without difficulty and then to pull the cloth out of the sheet without exposing herself.

“Ok.”

Both Megamind's look to her and the one of her side scoops her up. He arranges her in his arms deftly and moves swiftly over to the mirror.

“Thirty percent power Sir.”

He can hear the panic in Minion's voice on both sides of the device. Can see his own panic on his own face and hear the little worried noise from the Roxanne in his arms. Minion runs over behind him to take the Roxanne from him on either side and they quickly lean into the gap. He stops at his hips and remembers watching himself put the ring in his pocket. As quickly as he dove into the other reality he pulls back and the him on the other side spins to see Roxanne in Minion's arms. He lifts her slightly against Minion so he can see the scar then scoops her out of his hench fish's arms and clutches her desperately to his chest. This Minion slowly lets Roxanne down, onto her feet as they all three watch this strange, but touching reunion.

The Megamind on the other side turns to them, tears falling unabashedly down his face. “Thank you.” The other Roxanne waves with a smug little wave from his arms. Minion runs over and the shimmery surface fades into nothing as the pair of them are kissing desperately.

Roxanne clutches the sheet to her chest, very naked and very aware of that in such a new and interesting way. She looks over at _her_ Megamind and he glances over at her with a blush on his cheeks. His slightly pink cheeks flushing a fuchsia sort of lavender. The other version of her had been wearing a pair of pajamas, they had little angry faces all over them and were... probably flannel, they had short sleeves and looked utterly comfortable.. “Mind if I wear that?” She asked, seeing there was a very new looking sort of panties and sport type bra that seemed to wrap around the front and clasp at the sides.

“Oh! Yes! You... The underthings are... they're for you... And... When... You can just... keep the pajamas... I'll... I'll have Minion make me a new pair...” She was quick to discover exactly how different ten pounds could be... The top had been tight on the other her, chest not so flat as Megamind's but it had buttoned... It didn't button over her chest. “Um...” She muttered to herself and he snapped his attention to her... then immediately away.

“It's... It a sports bra... I work out in worse than this... You can look at me.” She offered as she stood there, pants snug around her hips and a set of underwear that Minion had made for a version of her that was ten pounds lighter. “I... Roxanne you're practically naked!” He hissed as he put his hand up along side his face. She laughed at that. “You know...” She was going to tease him about how he'd been in that other world, that mirrored him... And she stopped. He glanced quickly over at her. “What?”

“He really loved that me...” She muttered suddenly. Heart sick for the feeling, longing for something that was never really hers. He rubbed his head and sighed. “She really loved him too.” She crossed her arms over her chest and he trudged towards the kitchen. Minion looked across at her and gave a little helpless face at her so she just followed.

“Was... Was she mean to you?” She asked as she followed him and he gave a humorless laugh. “Not intentionally... She would forget I wasn't him...” She made a noise that made him look at her. A noise like she understood him totally. He stopped as Minion scuttled ahead, looking at her, pointedly at her face. “Do... Do you dislike your camera man?” She jolted back then chewed her lip like she was thinking.

“I'm... not particularly fond of him.” He took a little half step closer to her. “Has he ever... _touched_ you? Unwanted contact? Inappropriate advances?” She let out a little humorless laugh and rolled her eyes. “She must have brought him up?” There was an impulse to touch her but he managed to snap his hand back down but not before she noticed it coming towards her. She gave him a strange little look as he answered her.

“Yes... Said he seemed harmless until he wasn't... Said he would say things... Things that made her skin crawl or made her worry for herself.” He took a steadying breath. He nearly fled the lair to hunt the man down when she told him why she couldn't believe she worked with him still. “You don't have to work with someone who makes you uncomfortable.” He insisted, able to look slightly downwards to see her eyes, to see how she sort of jolted at that.

“Even if it's me...”

His eyes were so totally honest, so very open and she couldn't help but want to reach out and make that look go away. “You aren't worried about _Hal_ you're worried about _you_ aren't you?” He wilted but offered a denial. “I'm a villain but I'm not that kind of villain. If I make you feel like... Like you're... Like I'd _do_ something to you... I can change... or stop. I should stop...” He was melting before her eyes and she had to giggle. He winced.

“You don't make me feel like Hal does Megamind.” He blurted out a bit more that she sort of wanted to laugh at because it felt super obvious to her. “If ever you feel... Taken advantage of... I understand that the kidnapping is not an optimal sort of interaction between peers... But I will always behave professionally... If _ever_ you feel I've crossed the line...” She just... She had to shut him up. Had to stop him from being this way. She was walking around the lair in his slippers which were ever so slightly too big for her, wearing a bra and panties that Minion made for her and a pair of pajamas that didn't quite fit her...

She slid up to him and wrapped her arms around under his as he gestured then stalled at her closeness.

“Oh evil god in evil heaven I got the wrong Roxanne...”

She laughed and turned her face into his chest, hugging him more tightly. “No... You didn't. I just... I've been thinking these few days...” She said it into his shirt and his hands rested lightly on her shoulders, not sure where to put his hovering hands. When she didn't say anything more he cleared his throat and asked. “What... What have you been thinking about?”

“Us.”

“There... isn't an us.”

She smiled up at him. “Yea... but there could be...” One of her hands slid up his body to wrap around his head that she was close enough she didn't need to pull him but she did anyway. She pulled his face down towards hers. Her eyes flickered over his face as she waited a beat to be sure he didn’t want to pull away then tentatively, gently, _lovingly_ kissed him. Megamind wondered to himself... What world was he living in? In what reality would Roxanne Ritchi say that there could be a them and kissed him?

Apparently...

This one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope it wasn't too confusing. I chopped it into two chapters but said forget it and just posted both of them today... Had enough time to edit them both anyway....
> 
> Lemme know if you're confused or... Like... Have questions...


End file.
